1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an elasticized material, a method of making the same and articles made therefrom. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a composite elastic material comprising at least one elastic web, such as a nonwoven web of elastomeric fibers, bonded to one or more webs of gatherable material, such as one or more webs of a nonwoven, non-elastic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite fabrics comprising at least one layer of nonwoven textile fabric mechanically secured to an elastic layer are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,189 discloses textile laminate materials comprising an inner layer of elastic material, such as a polyurethane foam of a thickness of about 0.025 inches, needle punched at a plurality of locations to a nonwoven textile fabric layer. The needle punched superposed layers are then stretched within the elastic limits of the elastic layer to permanently stretch the nonwoven fabric layer material needle punched thereto. When the elastic layer is allowed to relax and return to substantially its condition prior to being stretched, the nonwoven fabric layer is stated to exhibit increased bulk by virtue of the relaxation of its permanently stretched fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,563 discloses a method of making an elastic material which includes continuously forwarding relatively elastomeric fibers and elongatable but relatively non-elastic fibers onto a forming surface and bonding at least some of the fiber crossings to form a coherent cloth which is subsequently mechanically worked, as by stretching, following which it is allowed to relax. As described by the patentee at column 8, line 19 et seq, the elastic modulus of the cloth is substantially reduced after the stretching, resulting in the permanently stretched non-elastic filaments relaxing and looping to increase the bulk and improve the feel of the fabric (column 9, lines 9-14 and FIG. 3). Forwarding of the filaments to the forming surface is positively controlled, which the patentee (column 7, line 19 et seq) contrasts to the use of air streams to convey the fibers as used in meltblowing operations. Bonding of the filaments to form the coherent cloth may utilize embossing patterns or smooth, heated roll nips, as set forth at column 9, line 44 et seq.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,136 discloses a composite fabric comprising a layer of an elastic or resilient material and an overlaying layer of fabric, for example, a woven fabric. The elastic fabric may be a polyurethane foam or a nylon woven to impart stretchability or the like and, as is disclosed in the paragraph bridging columns 1 and 2 of the patent, an adhesive may be applied in a predetermined pattern to the elastic material which is then stretched, and while in a stretched or elongated state, the overlying fabric is contacted therewith and held in pressure engagement for a time sufficient to ensure adhesion of the two layers. When the applied adhesive is dry, tension on the backing material is released causing the overlying non-elastic fabric to gather in the areas outlined by the adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,797 discloses the manufacture of a resilient cellulosic wadding product attained by laminating paper and a prestretched polyurethane foam material. An adhesive is applied in a desired pattern as illustrated in the drawings and the paper is laminated to either side of the prestretched polyurethane foam material. The paper layers may be wet to reduce their resistance to being compressed by retraction of the prestretched polyurethane foam after lamination of the paper layers thereto, thereby providing a creped effect as illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4 of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,512 concerns a method of producing elastic composite sheet materials and discloses that a reticulated, fibrous web formed of an elastomeric material such as rubber, including butadiene-styrene copolymers, may be utilized as the elastic ply of a composite material, as disclosed at column 3, lines 18-24. At column 5, lines 39-48, the patent discloses, with reference to FIG. 7 of the drawings, that a relaxed sheet material ply may have a fibrous web of elastomeric material of smaller area than the sheet material stretched so as to conform it in area to the area of the sheet material and the plies bonded together at spaced points or areas. Upon allowing the fibrous elastomeric ply to relax, the composite body is stated to assume the structure shown in FIG. 7, which is described at column 5, line 15 et seq as showing a fibrous web of elastomeric material 50 bonded at spaced areas or lines 56 to a ply 55 of a creped or corrugated flexible sheet material, which may be paper or a synthetic resin material. The structures of the patented invention are stated to be particularly well suited for the manufacture of foundation garments, bathing garments, elastic stockings, ankle braces, belts, garters, galluses and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,420 discloses hydraulically entangled spunlaced fabrics and a method of making them which includes (see the Example, column 6) drawing a potentially elastomeric fiber, and allowing it to relax between the draw and wind-up steps.